All About Mufflers
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Unreasonable you say? You're the one being unreasonable for not giving me the muffler. I thought guys are supposed to receive warm mufflers from girls they like?" /One-shot//Crack//RyoSaku


**"All About Mufflers"**  
**by** Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer:  
POT and any of its characters aren't mine.

Summary:   
"Unreasonable you say? You're the one being unreasonable for not giving me the muffler. I thought guys are supposed to receive warm mufflers from girls they like?" /One-shot=Crack//RyoSaku

-  
(*) Check the A/N below when you see this.

--

"Auntie, I heard that there will be snow today." a girl with long black hair said.

"Indeed. Snow is expected since its winter." Rinko told her niece.

"Hai." Nanako replied.

"Oh yeah, Nanako would you mind preparing Ryoma's muffler? The weather's chilly."

"Sure Aunt. I can wake Ryoma-san too..."

--

Taking a few steps with his leather shoes on, Echizen Ryoma let out a long and lengthy yawn. He was on his way to school, with his eyelids half-opened.

If only his alarm clock didn't ring... _was it his alarm clock? Or was it Nanako who woke him?_ Whatever it was that did, if it didn't wake him, he might still be on his bed snuggling in its warmth. It was a perfect picture for the winter season.

He tucked his muffler, seeing his breathe vaporizing in thin air. _If only mufflers were as warm as beds..._ The feeling of curling yourself in the sheets. Boy was it a nice feeling. "Ryoma...-kun?"

That familiar tiny voice brought him back from his trance. He stopped on his tracks and faced the owner of the voice.

"Ohayou Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki Sakuno gave him a warm smile. Though there was that eerie feeling he failed to explain, thus, he ended up staring at her. "I-is something wrong?" a hint of worry in her big brown eyes.

Was she being too familiar and casual with him? Should she have placed 'gozaimasu' after her greeting? Or he just didn't want to see her early in the morning? _"Please not the third one"_ she pleaded in her mind.

"I got it." the lad said unenthusiastically, cutting all her uncertainty. He resumed on walking, leaving her. _It just felt weird seeing her without those shades of pink decorating her cheeks._

"E-eh?" all she could do is wonder.

--

It was lunch time, club practices were cancelled, and it was perfect. He just didn't feel like playing today. Did it have something to do with the cold weather? His trance? His apple juice, that accidentally got there because there's no Ponta? Or was it his muffler?

_Maybe it is his muffler's fault!_

"Ochibi!" his two sempais namely, Eiji Kikumaru and Takeshi Momoshiro made their appearance.

_Now is this still the muffler's fault?_

"Nyaah! O-chi-bi! who gave you that muffler?" _So it really was the muffler's fault._

"How many mufflers did you get today Ochibi?" continued the red-head.

"Hey Echizen, tell me it's Ryuzaki-chan who gave you that right?" the peach-head elbowed his kouhai witha cheeky smile.

"Come on tell us! Or Osakada-chan forced you to wear that one?" MOmoshiro blurted nearly into laughter.

Ryoma raised a brow. "Mufflers?" Seriously, it was really the mufflers fault?

Eiji placed his arm around his kouhai. "Stop fooling around Ochibi. Girls are giving out mufflers today! And we know that Ryuzaki-chan gave you one!"

Momoshiro nodded in the background.

Ryoma has been dazed out all day. Maybe he just didn't notice that it was Muffler Day.

"Nope she didn't." Ryoma said bluntly, removing his sempai's arm.

"What? Come o--"

"My mom bought me this." Ryoma shut his sempais in that statement.

...

"What!? You mean she didn't give you one!?" his two sempais screeched panicking.

All he could do was to raise a brow. "She didn't. What's up with that?"

"Don't what's up with that me! This is a disaster Echizen!"Momoshiro shook Ryoma's shoulders.

"If this keeps up, there's no more tomorrow for you!"Eiji joined in shaking him.

He really can't get his sempais. A while ago they talk about mufflers, and now they rant about his tomorrow being left out. He once thought that his sempais are weird. But now that he gave it a deep thought, they aren't exactly. They're just pretty insane.

"Echizen! Why are you here doing nothing? Don't tell me you don't like Ryuzaki-chan."

What was he supposed to say now? "O-kay... I won't tell you that I don't like Ryuzaki." he said unsure of what to say.

Momoshiro felt his composure slowly being peeled off. "Now now Momo-kun. I'll take care of this." Eiji said.

"Ochibi, answer us, don't you like Ryuzaki?"

"I like her cooking."

"That means you like her!" Momoshiro said.

"Ochibi! What's wrong with you?! Ryuzaki-chan's out there with a thick, warm muffler in possession. Are you gonna let this slip?!"

"Listen to me Echizen. We know you like Ryuzaki-chan! You just have to get that muffler! She made it just for you! Now, follow what your sempais are telling you and go!" Momoshiro used the tactic(*) he used before.

I like her...?

With his thoughts rumbling inside of him, Ryoma Echizen followed what his sempai told him and looked for that girl with a warm muffler.

--

Sakuno was walking on the Seigaku grounds with a long sigh. She looked at the muffler she made. Sakuno wanted to give it to Ryoma. But early in the morning, she saw him wearing a muffler. If she gives it to him, he might not accept it.

She sighed once more.

"Achooo!!" she heard a sneeze.

--

"Achooo!! S-so freezing... I can't believe I forgot to wear something warm..." Tooyama Kintarou said shivering.

Of all days, Kintarou forgot to bring something warm to wear for the winter. He was excited to visit Seigaku and finish off Koshimae.

"A-a-achooo!!" His sneezes kept going.

"A-anou... T-tooyama-san?" she approached the red-head kid.

Kintarou looked back and saw a girl in braids. "Woah! You're riceball girl!" he pointed his finger on her.

"Eh? R-ricebal girl?"

"You're the girl who makes good rice a-achoo!" Kintarou failed to finish his sentence. "S-sorry." he smiled.

Sakuno's expression softened as well. She started placing the muffler she made around Kintarou. "I know this won't do, but it'll help you feel warmer."

"Waaah! So warm!! Thanks a lot!!" Kintarou smiled once more as the two of them started giggling.

"I'll take this." a certain flat voice announced. He took the muffler Sakuno gave Kintarou and gave him another one.

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

"I'll also be taking this." Ryoma then started pulling Sakuno by her wrist, leaving Kintarou.

Kintarou placed the muffler on his neck. "Too bad. Riceball girl's muffler was warmer." he started walking back.

--

"Ryoma-kun. Wh-what are you doing? That's being unreasonable." Sakuno said as Ryoma pulled her.

"Unreasonable you say? You're the one being unreasonable for not giving me the muffler. I thought guys are supposed to receive warm mufflers from girls they like?"

Ryoma placed the muffler around his neck.

Sakuno froze. Not because of the cold weather, but because of something he said. "L-like?" Sakuno then fainted, with Ryoma catching her.

That dreaded winter day ended with Ryoma thinking...

"So girls faint when they give out mufflers huh..." At least the muffler's warm...

-- ~~ -- ~~

(*)- on Prince of Tennis episode 24, when Sakuno cried, Momoshiro told Ryoma to go and apologize. Ryoma did but he was forced to and he didn't know exactly why he has to do that.

A/N: Man, so long ever since I released another RyoSaku fic eh? Gomenasai!! *bows* I have no idea how many times I have asked for forgiveness. But now, is another time I will. I was too busy. Really really busy. So bear with me will you? Once again, I'm sorry!!

This is a _crack fic_, so it means that I made this with a twisted mind. Don't flame me if Ryoma was **TOTALLY DENSE** here. Like what I said its crack so forgive me if I messed up big time. This was meant to be funny and its not really all the fluff RyoSaku I usually make.. I just want to make something a bit different.

About grammar, I bet this one's horrible! I've been absent here in FFnet for so long. Especially the RyoSaku fandom. My writing skills are now rusty and cracking. So I wouldn't be surprised to see my readers telling me something like 'what happened to you?' whatever remarks (good/bad), I am prepared for them and I will accept them wholeheartedly. (bows)

Hope you'll still support me though, my fellow readers :D

~_~Miyo-chan02_


End file.
